


The Accidental Family

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: No one likes animal experimentation. We don't take kindly to monster experimentation either - not this kind, at least.





	The Accidental Family

I hit the button without hesitation. The light in the corridor immediately turned from a soft white to an angry red, a buzzer sounding all around me as the doors were unlocked. The control panel flashed in warning, but it was too late. The monsters were out.

Two doctors burst in as I was leaving, but they were just as easy to take down as the others had been. Considering the nature of this facility, you would think there would be better security.

The doctors hit the ground, and I nimbly stepped over them. I had to get out quick – a hundred monsters had just been released from their cages, a hundred souls all desperately seeking their freedom. I didn’t want to get in the way of that.

I made it to the stairwell just before the chaos erupted – I could hear those pathetic whimpers turning to growls behind me, the click of ever-pacing claws turning into surefooted gallops.

I was only up two flights of stairs before the sounds caught up with me. A roar echoed around, and I ran faster, out of breath. There was a pounding on the steps, the ground vibrating with their force. There was no way I could outrun any of the creatures, but I meant them no harm. I stopped, backing against the wall. They would probably just run past me.

There were so many of them. Most of them had to hunch as they ran, the ceiling too low, but they were used to small spaces by now. A monster with long, spindly legs made it up first, taking the steps five at a time. It stopped when it noticed me, its blank face regarding mine. Next was a creature with whirling tentacles, so eager to climb the stairs that it crashed right into the spindly monster.

The rest of them followed – monster after monster, some tiny, clinging to the fur of others, and some trying in vain to exercise their cramped wings, bashing into the walls. One emitted a terrifying wail as it ran, its face wild.

The din grew louder as the monsters stopped in their tracks, peering up the stairs, wondering what the hold up was. I felt their eyes on me.

“You’re free now,” I said pathetically, my throat dry.

The spindly monster cocked its head, and there was silence all around.

“You can just… go.” I gestured up the stairs to where the door lay a few floors up.

A creature with large eyes and too many teeth pushed past, gnashing its jaws as it tried to speak.

“Where we…. Going?” It asked.

I didn’t know what to say. “Wherever you want,” I shrugged. “Back to wherever they got you from, or… wherever.”

There was a low murmur around the other monsters, some of them squinting up from the gaps between the stairs and others floating closer to listen.

A dark figure seemed to disappear and then reappear next to me, making me jump.

“With you,” it whispered in a papery voice.

“With you,” echoed the toothy monster, nodding.

A ripple went around, and every monster was muttering, some shouting, some roaring.

“WITH YOU!” They chanted.

“Wait, uhhh,” I held up my hands. “You can’t just all come with me, that’d be – it wouldn’t work.”

The spindly monster hung its head, and I felt bad.

“I move around a lot,” I explained. “I’m only renting a flat and it just wouldn’t be… well….”

The tentacle monster looked up at me, and I saw a gaping mouth moving from within that mass. “Ppprease?”

“With you?” Hissed a skeletal thing next to it.

The spindly monster raised one if its long front legs, and the blunt stub of it came to rest in my hand. I took it, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and the monster seemed to relax.

“I sighed, looking around at all those eager faces. “Fine. Follow me,” I said, already knowing that this would be a terrible decision. “and please just try and keep your voices down.”

We walked up the rest of the stairs together, the spindly monster holding my hand the entire way. By the time we reached the door I had a few imps nesting in the hood of my jacket, a golem clinging to my arm, a wraith nuzzling my shoulder and the tentacle monster wrapped around my leg.

“I’m going to need a bigger place,” I muttered.


End file.
